Hanger wires attached to suspension brackets have heretofore been provided to support suspended ceilings. A suspension bracket commonly in use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,583. In the past, wires have been attached to suspension brackets manually using hand tools wherein an end portion of a length of straight wire has been inserted through a hole in the suspension bracket and bent back on itself and a loop is formed by twisting the bent end portion to form a plurality of coils extending around the wire. Prior manual operations are generally slow and inefficient and have resulted in coils of non-uniform spacing, non-uniform coil diameters, non-uniform gaps between coils and tails of non-uniform lengths. Such non-uniformity is frequently unsatisfactory and in many cases will not meet the requirements of local building codes.